left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/TrainerWalk.gif http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/Userinfoboxheader-1.png http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/InfectedSignature-1.png UserPage | Talk Page | Steam Account | Blog Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satisfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: Before anyone asks, the Userboxes can be found HERE! So please stop asking! 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion regarding the forum, and a couple small questions I was thinking we could put a link to the Left 4 Dead Wiki forum on the side bar, near the pull-out things (lack of a better way to say it) for the Infected/weapons/Survivors/etc, like the Half-Life wiki does, only in our case it would be an external link. The reason why I suggest this is due to the fact that the forum is borderline dead. Second, how/where do I create/find the custom userboxes, like "This user hates _____" or "This user plays Left 4 Dead on Steam"? Third, how do I add the "This user takes things seriously on the main wiki" template? Thanks. TheDesertFox 05:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 1. Ahkay. Still, I don't see much (or any, for that matter) use of blogs around now. If neither is gonna get used then neither are gonna get used, I guess. I just noticed that a link to the forum is indeed under the pull-out "Community" section, has that always been there or was it only recently added? 2. I already knew where pretty much all the userboxes were; I must have simply overlooked the Steam one. And thanks for explaining both the custom templates and userboxes to me. Where's CEDA? Zombiefied! All your Chat Page is gone! Did you Archive it or has someone been at it again? 94.195.236.134 00:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh well that explains it. What is the Purpose of Archivin' though? 94.195.236.134 00:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Custom Campaigns So, you are planning on making a campaign page and walkthrough page of every custom campaign ever made? Have fun with that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 03:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice, keep going at 'em like that! I don't know how, but you managed to look the Front Page look even better. Yes the only Issue would be changing the Blog every Week, but I think that with a good enough approach, that can easily be overdone. One start would possibly be generating an aforementioned Template like the Infobox to help. There's a small version there already, but if it can be coded right, I think sorting the Weekly Blog will be a Minimal Problem. '94.195.236.134' 00:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 5,555 edits since January 15, 2009. lol, it's gonna be a while till iI get 5,555. You know what 5,555 means, right? PRANK CALL A TELEMARKETER!!!! Jackass2009 07:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and an anon made an edit to the infected. Saying the clown is a killer clown and was once a sick maniac. his/her IP address is to the right.>>> 112.198.164.190 Gonna fix it. Jackass2009 07:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Check the history of your userpage. :o Sera404 01:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New vandal, , who's been hitting several weapon pages. Sera404 17:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Where Hey. where is the question box I want to ask left 4 dead 2 questions and non of us can find the question box. Hey that's not cool! Seriously! Cpt. "Soap" McTavish (Username Capt. McTavish) has been both Vandalizing the "Witch" Page and Masking Vandalism in the Francis Page. Wanna show him the Door? [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 10:26 June 30, 2010 (UTC) There's gonna be some Biblical Shit happening to you if you do that again! 67.175.235.148 has been removing all Information on Left 4 Dead 2. I reverted his Edit. It's interesting to know he did the same thing to No Mercy on June 12. Also interestingly, I was the one to revert that vandalize too. Furthermore, he has yet to be even warned, let alone blocked. [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 23:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Son, we're immune, we're tired, and there's Infected in the damn woods! Now cut out the Shit 'n' let us in! I understand that there are "Staff" Positions being opened up for various points. I also noticed that you said IPs cannot edit the Background Information on "Staff Requests", but tell me: are Regular Anons permitted to self-nominate for a position? By Regular Anons I mean People like me who don't make a one-off useful contribution, but contribute often and heavily, such as when I created the Carriers Page or when I made a brief walk-through on Suicide Blitz. So basically, can Regular Anonymous Contributors self-nominate or nominate for another? Yes or No? [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 22:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not that I refuse to make one, it's just that I don't think it's vital at the present time. So far, everything's working. It's only if Vandals pop up faster than the weeds in my Garden that I'll choose to make one. [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 23:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead Wiki page Regarding the Left 4 Dead Wiki main page, you may want to make it so only usernames (or higher) can edit it. :3 Just a thought. Sera404 19:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Staff Appointment Thanks for the appointment (and your support)! Never thought I'd strive to be a janitor =P Nightmirage 22:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay for badges! Quick question: is the wiki being weird with time for you? For example, I just edited Coach's page about two minutes ago and it already says my edit was 5 hours ago. Is this happening to you too or am I time-traveling? Nightmirage 04:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...but I've never had this problem before. It is also measuring my edits in seconds, so apparently I edited Coach's page 18,000+ seconds ago. I guess I'm just time-traveling yeahhh! Nightmirage 04:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Crash course achivements Sorry to bother you but I read that 3 of the Achivenments for Crash Course are broken. Can they be done off-line or online with a server. If you can, please tell me as I am quite confused. Thanks. Also like the picture Tongue guy 14:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The Church SO!...Its a note...just like the one about the sign that says "wellcome to HELL". So i dont see why you deleated it.Hengara 00:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) about the first article i have made Well my article about the Haggard i just made will have more info so just wait but if anyone else has more info it would be ok if you remove my article and put there article instead Gallery sizes Some people keep changing the gallery sizes and such on Infected and Survivor and other pages. Maybe we should come up with a constant default size and apply as necessary? Sera404 22:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I noticed this too. Surely there's a Template for Galleries? '94.195.236.134' 22:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, mean people. Someone tried to screw with your profile, but I think I got it all. I think. --Zhanael 18:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, you missed a few, but I just reverted back to last edit by Jo. :3 Vandalism guy is , who has been hitting a few other pages today. Sera404 23:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm a n00b when it comes to editing...but at least I tried! He tried to hit me, too, but I just hit "undo." >.> --Zhanael 23:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It's okay. It's the thought that counts. It's hilarious that they did all those edits to my profile separately thinking he was cool when Admins have an ability called "rollback" where we can delete consecutive edits by the same person instantly. :P You guys have something like that too. Go to the history, go back to before all the vandalism, click "edit" and just save and it'll revert. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Schweet! :D Thanks for that tip. --Zhanael 01:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Sewers pictures I noticed you reposted that photo from The Sewers.So i will just cut to the chase and ask you nicely, why did you reposted that picture? I am asking you this because it was a fake photo. Zombiehunter2010 03:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't look fake to me, all that's different is someone used a mod to change how the hud looks. Regardless, a replacement pic of the gas station exploding with normal hud has been uploaded by someone else. :o Sera404 06:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey could you please tell me when the question box is going to come back please new vandal User has vandalised both the Mutations and Achievements pages. --Sera404 23:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I saw this too! Though Sera was obviously faster to respond to this new Vandal. [http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:94.195.236.134 '''94.195.236.134'] 22:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Coach, come on! 68.228.51.81 has been repeatedly inserting LEO_VAR gibberish into pages along with "Helpful" Notes to mask the Vandalism. This wouldn't be the first time they have done it. Let's see whatcha can do! [http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:94.195.236.134 94.195.236.134] 00:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism from user KAWAIDESU This user has vandalised many infected pages with unrelated images and edits- The Witch, The Charger. Recomend you warn him against doing this in the future (Flak88 06:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) Hey! Name's Rochelle, you? Hey Jo. It's 94.195.236.134. Y'know, the guy who was slightly resistant to getting an Account? Well I linked up with my Facebook to enable me to perform more direct edits, such as Typos on Images. And yeah! This here's mah account. I wanted to axe you a question about my other User Page. It contains some information regarding forcing Uncommons in the game. Do you think it might be useful in "Console Commands" or "Uncommon Infected" or something like that? Chris Thorpe 12:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 68.228.51.81 adding weird code AGAIN added the weird code again in The Survivors (which has since been reverted). I honestly don't know if it's a flaw somewhere in wikia when not signed in and attempting to edit pages or if s/he's doing it on purpose. Sera404 02:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think this is a bug. My guess is that they have been trying to implement this in here. Either because the coding exists properly in another Wiki and they're trying it here, or they're trying to clog up the Article, which is basically Vandalizing. Either way, someone should try and let 'em know what they're gettin' themselves into. Chris Thorpe 19:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, and I am probably going to be here to stay. :) 17:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Warn template Oops; sorry, I didn't know. Won't happen again. SanDemon 19:53 August 20, 2010 (UTC) Crash course achivements (Again) Hello again, when I said that 3 of the achivements were broken I meant Jumpin' Jack Smash, Slippery Pull and Smash Hit. Not the culmutive ones. I fyou have gotten these achivements could you please tell me how to get them with out doing system link. Thank you Tongue guy 08:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Steam "Seranation" is my steamid. :3 Sera404 17:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Could've yelled if you wanted. I looked through the Quotes on the Survivor Pages along with my files in Steam (An' I'll be a Monkey's Cousin, Aunt and Uncle too, you was right about Rochelle's Cut Lines!). Do you think we should have download links to each Quote so that they can be proven to be said In-game? I've seen this on another Wiki and it has been quite useful. Chris Thorpe 21:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Well the more people we have doing it, the easier it'll be for us. I mean, if more people have a good enough Converter, they can take different Survivors and combine them all together in some sort of Zipped Folder. Then unpack 'em in the Wiki and take it from there. That may not be possible, but I guess every little helps. Chris Thorpe 21:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) mm-hm. Got/Know any Convert-to-OOG-File Programs that can be of assistance? Sure wouldn't mind doin' my part for a Quote Archive Upgrade. Chris Thorpe 21:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there a difference between OOG Files and OGG Files? 'Cause they are both subtly different in terms of naming. Chris Thorpe 21:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah right. Maybe your Hood fell a bit too low as you was reading it :P Chris Thorpe 21:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I've made one OGG File as a Prototype. It's Coach spotting an Adrenaline Shot. Where would I upload the file and make a link to it? Chris Thorpe 22:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Well I hope it works... Chris Thorpe 22:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I believe some sort of Player is required for MP3 Versions of these Files. If that is the Case, it might be necessary to do some scrounging around to enable MP3 Uploads. Or even WAV File Uploads as that appears to be the file type all the Voice Sentences are in right now. Chris Thorpe 22:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Anything working with this yet on your end? Chris Thorpe 13:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if you do get some way of working MP3s and/or OGGs properly, let me know so I can start working on them. Chris Thorpe 17:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) WTF HAPPENED TO WIKIA!!!! Update: I'm sorry but for some odd reason wikia is screwed up on my computer, there is no text on any of the pages other than links, the links to other campaigns/survivors/infected are at the top and are just simple graphs which lack colour, images, and titles. The wikia title is also over lapping the options in the top left corner, arn't those supposed to be on the right anyway? Is there something wrong wikia, or my computer? pease let me know.Blowb 18:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Blowb. :It must be your Computer. I'm getting nothing wrong on mine. Check your Resolution and stuff. Sometimes low resolutions can cause that. Chris Thorpe 18:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) "Oh, this is gonna get bad..." Hello! I'm fairly new around here, and I've been asking around for help with a project. I need as many pic's of infected from L4D possible, to organize and classify, and write a fan-fic, but that last part isn't related to the data here on the wikia. So, can you or anyone else help get the screen shots? Mafia Mettaur 00:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Pills here! Hello there! I;m new to the wiki, and I saw on your user page you could make a G-Mod picture for a user, but it would take time. Would you be able to make a G-Mod picture of the Tank and the Heavy face to face, with a Spy and a Pyro sneaking up behind the Tank? Thanks, 13:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead Tank, and RED team. I don't like the sound of that. After looking at the Survivors Template, I believe that there should be a link to each Survivor's Quote Page underneath their Portrait to help navigate or whatever. What do you think? Chris Thorpe 18:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I personally think it's fine as it is. :3 If they want to go to the quote page, just go to the main article and use the contents to navigate to it. :3 Sera404 19:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Unlocked: Census Taker! Well, I basically want the images of all the infected, and I mean all of them. Clean, full profile views of a picture for each infected, the airline pilot, the hospital patient, all the sorts unique to their own areas. and then the generic ones that appear anywhere. I am the Census taker! I'm known for that over at the Dead Rising Wikia. So, do I have your help? Mafia Mettaur 01:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Aw man, look at this! Thanks man, I love it! 13:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) infected quotes hey jo im new here so im not sure if we already have this but do you think we should add qoutes the survivers say about the infected types? i know each infected has two quotes already at the beginning of their articles but do you think we sould add more? if not in their page then on indepented pages like "Francis's quotes"? oh and i see you also like the hunter XD his awsome! DanMan7308 19:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 lol after reading what i wrote i understand how inaccurte my statement was, i know that each surviver has there own quote page but i was referring to each zombie having their own quote page, like the pilot says something like "Be careful that sneaky zombie is around" his referring to the hunter, if it sounds stupid we dont have to do it but it's just a segestion. DanMan7308 12:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 ah, thats a good point but i just thought it would make it eaasier for readers to find out what survivers think about each infection, but it was a stupid idea, thx anyways for letting me suggest it :) DanMan7308 14:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 Signature Hello - sorry to bother you - but, I was wondering, if you could tell me how to insert those tiny images into my signature, like you have your hunters? 02:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! ~Kynmarcher17 02:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Vampire The Vampire. Need I say more?--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' YOU. LOSE. 02:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I knew this guy who was trying to set the World Record for stayin' on a Ferris Wheel... I was in TF2 last night and found someone who I swear bore a resemblance to you. Saying Subtitles like Alert! and acting like a Hunter, just like you. 'course your names don't match though. She was called Cubey. Don't that beat all? You ain't the only Hunter it seems. Chris Thorpe 14:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) How to connect articles Hey, just wondering, if i wanted to add some more of those modded campaigns, how do i link it so it shows up under the Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2 sub menus? 06abrahb 16:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC)06abrahb